Try New Material
by Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky
Summary: Prompt Kink Meme: Kurt is sick and tired of Puck naming his dick all sorts of stupid names and flips out on him. Puck decides to show Kurt how awesome 'Puckzilla' is. Slash


**Original Prompt Kink Meme: **_Puck is really disappointed Kurt doesn't blush by his excellent sex joke any more.  
Puck knows his princess isn't a virgin anymore, not just his boy. But he is disappointed every day.  
Maybe it's his childish possessiveness, He can't stop dirty talking to his little princess until Kurt is blushing over his chest and get boner.  
Cue to sexy time (bonus for intense fuck, ass worship)  
Dirty talk about teasing Klaine's sex life, compliment Kurt's every inch of body, talk about especially Kurt's ass cheeks, anal, his insides etc…_

**Okay…this one is going to be a bit different from the original prompt because the original prompt is a bit confusing the way the prompt writer phrased it. I'm going to do my interpretation of what is written above and I hope it turns out okay and nice and hot. The prompt doesn't start making sense until the third line. I don't know if the prompt writer forgot some s's at the end of a few words or what but I just don't get all of it but the prompt still intrigued me and I wanted to see if I could fill it.**

"It's time for Puckzilla to feed." Puck smirks sexily.

Kurt rolls his eyes, shoulders his bag and walks towards the door. "Goodbye Noah." He throws over his shoulder.

Puck growls in frustration and throws himself down into his bed. He and Kurt haven't had sex in three weeks and he has no idea why. There has been a few times where they start to get hot and heavy and as soon as Puck starts talking Kurt will push him away and make an excuse to leave.

There used to be a time when everything out of Puck's mouth had Kurt blushing tomato red and trying to hide his face. Now the only time Kurt's face gets red is in anger or when he's trying not to laugh at him.

Puck's getting mad because Kurt's not reacting to him anymore and it's doing more than piss him off.

~!#$%^&*~

Kurt is lounging on the couch in his room when Puck comes down the stairs and into the room. Puck feels himself grow hard at the image of Kurt slouching on the couch in nothing but sweats with his legs spread.

Puck can see the outline of Kurt's dick through his sweats because they are so form fitting. He can't help his reaction to seeing his boyfriend this way. Kurt has always been a hot guy and to know that he's all Puck's turns Puck on practically every time he sees him.

Kurt turns his head towards the stairs and smiles at Puck. "Hey babe, what are you doing here? I thought you had a Jewish thing with your nana tonight?" he asks.

Puck shakes his head. "Nah, my ma threw a fit because Sarah got a D on her report card and grounded us all from going. I thought I would come over and spend a few hours getting you to spend some quality time with me and the Puckster."

Kurt stares at Puck for a few seconds before sighing and turning back towards the TV.

Puck can feel himself start to get pissed again. As much as he loves Kurt he is getting sick and tired of Kurt acting this way towards him. Kurt use to blush just from Puck walking into the same room as him and now he's barely even hard around him anymore. Puck knows it's not his sexing skills because he knows what he's doing when it comes to giving people pleasure.

_Do you think Kurt is cheating on me?_ He thinks to himself as he watches his boyfriend mindless flick through commercial after commercial.

Puck clenches his hands and stalks over to the couch and rips the remote out of Kurt's hand. Kurt snaps his head towards Puck and glares at him. "What the fuck is your problem?" he snaps trying to grab the remote back.

Puck backs out of Kurt's reach and glares back at him just as hard. "My problem is that you haven't touched me in weeks." He growls.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Oh please. You sound like a woman." He gripes back.

Puck growls deeply. "Fuck you Kurt. I'm being serious here. Every time we've gone to have sex you either don't get hard at all or you lose your boner before we even get started. Are you cheating on me?" he asks more softly.

Kurt's angry face turns confused and he stands up slowly. "What?"

Puck sighs and runs a hand through his Mohawk in frustration. "Are you cheating on me? Are you not satisfied with me anymore? Kurt, I need to know this." He almost pleads.

Kurt bites his bottom lip. "No Puck, I am not cheating on you. I can promise you that." He answers.

Puck breaths out a sigh of relief. "That's good. What's the problem then? What am I doing wrong that I can't even turn you on anymore?"

"It's not that _you_ don't turn me on just your words." He confesses.

"My words? What are you talking about?"

"The way you talk about your dick! I hate it. All those stupid nicknames you have for it are such a turn off when you use them while were getting close to fucking. Your dirty talk just isn't a turn on, it's about nothing but you and you dick and it's annoying." Kurt rushes out.

Puck goes rigid and just stares at Kurt.

Kurt winces at the look in Puck's eyes and tries to step towards him. Puck jolts back like he's been burned and shakes his head. Without another word he turns around and heads right back upstairs.

Kurt stays completely still until he hears his front door slam.

~!#$%*&!~

It's been two weeks since Puck has last talked to Kurt. He still sits beside Kurt in the classes they share and at lunch and glee but he hasn't come over since that night and he doesn't call or text once they leave school. He only talks to Kurt in school if they have a class project or when they are around any of the glee club members so that they won't ask a million questions.

Kurt's tried to apologize for what he said but every time he goes to bring it up Puck gets a deadly look on his face and shakes his head roughly. Kurt's too afraid to press any harder.

He truly hopes what he said didn't ruin his relationship with Puck. He loves Puck with all his heart it's just that Puck's dirty talk isn't sexy anymore. When they first got together Kurt was a virgin that blushed about everything. Now that he and Puck have been together for over a year he's so used to the way Puck talks and acts that he doesn't get instantly hard when Puck refers to his dick in weird names.

Kurt still gets turned on but Puck himself but every time they have gone to play or have sex Puck always has to ruin the mood by bringing in those stupid names. At first Kurt was able to ignore it and still get off on Puck's hands and cock alone but Puck is very vocal in bed and after a while Kurt couldn't ignore his voice or what he was saying anymore.

He tried to subtly tell Puck to stop but Puck never seemed to understand what Kurt was trying to say and after a while Kurt either stopped getting hard all together or he lost his arousal in the middle of the sex itself.

Kurt is currently lying in bed in nothing but bed shorts and a wife beater with his Math book open in front of him on the bed. He has music playing in the back ground and he's silently begging Puck to finally call him tonight.

The upstairs door leading to the basement is suddenly banged open against the wall and then slammed shut and heavy footsteps are heard on the stairs. Kurt's entire body freezes and he stares at the steps in horror. When Puck's boots come into view his whole body deflates and he sighs in relief.

Without uttering a single word Puck stomps over to the bed, swipes Kurt's book and notes off the bed in one arm movement, grabs Kurt's ankle and spins him around so his legs are now facing the bottom of the bed and not the headboard.

Kurt squeaks and tries to pull his leg out of Puck's hand. Puck growls and tightens his fingers slightly in warning. "You don't move until I tell you to." He hisses.

Something is Puck's voice makes Kurt stop and stare. "Puck? What's wrong?" he cautiously asks.

Puck laughs mockingly. "What's wrong? What's wrong? How about the fact that two weeks ago you basically told me that nether my voice or my dick turn you on anymore. What the fuck do you think is wrong with me?" he shouts.

Kurt cringes and swallows the lump in his throat. "Puck…you do turn me on. I love your voice. Every time you sing I get goosebumps all over my body and I have to control myself if people are around from jumping you. When you whisper in my ear my skin feels like thousands of bugs are crawling all over me and not in a bad way either. And for your information I love you dick. If I could spend an entire day just touching, kissing, licking or anything really I would go to bed happy that night." He rushingly admits.

Puck stops but the anger doesn't leave his face. "If you mean that then why the hell did you say what you said two weeks ago?" he demands.

Kurt sighs. "I was trying to tell you that I hate the nicknames you make up for your dick. They may be funny when you say them at school or when you make jokes but they are such a turn off when you bring them to the bedroom. Every time you call your dick one of those stupid ass names I just don't feel horny or aroused anymore. When I have sex with you I don't want you to stick Puckzilla in my ass I want your cock or dick in my ass. Do you have any idea how much of a turn off it is to hear you talk about your dick that way while you're trying to fuck me?"

Puck's eyes have gone hard again and his breathing is rough and ragged. Kurt's almost afraid of what he might do.

Puck begins to slowly walk towards him again. He had moved away while Kurt was talking. Kurt crawls up to the top of the bed backwards, not wanting to take his eyes off of Puck.

"I see." Puck starts to say. "You don't want anything stupid." He spits the word stupid out. "You want dick and cock and pulsing manhood and hard shafts. Is that it? You want to be taken and manhandled. You don't want jokes or teases. You want down to business serious fucking. Right Kurt?" he seethes.

Kurt's own breathing picks up. The way Puck is staring at him and the words coming out of his mouth are like nothing Puck has ever said before. There's never been dirty talk in the bedroom. Never. Even when they fuck it's still always light teases or Puck's stupid nicknames talk. Nothing like what's coming out of Puck's mouth now.

Puck kicks his boots off and toes his socks off before getting up onto the bed on his knees. Kurt is completely pressed against his headboard with his knees touching his chest. Puck grins wolfishly at Kurt before pulling his own shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him.

He reaches out for one of Kurt's ankles again and drags him until Kurt's lying under his kneeling body. Kurt's blue green eyes are blown wide; his cheeks are flushes a rosy red color and he's breathing so hard it almost seems as if he's hyperventilating.

"You walk around all high and mighty talking about wanting romance and someone to be nice and sweet but what you really want is to be thrown around and told what to do isn't it?"

"Isn't it?" he demands louder.

Kurt's whole body jumps at Puck's tone and he starts stammering. Not even giving any form of words. He has no idea what to say to Puck. When he first confessed how he really felt about Puck's nicknames and why he wasn't getting hard anymore he never expected Puck to act this way. To be so truly offended by what he said that some dominant demon came out of him is baffling.

Kurt would be lying if he tried to say he doesn't like it. The way Puck is looking at him, his angry yet passionate tone of voice, his entire body is rippling with barely contained…something. Kurt can't even put a name on it.

Puck runs a hand up Kurt's side, dragging his shirt up as he goes. "Lift." He says hoarsely.

Kurt does as he's told and arches his back. Puck takes both sides of the shirt and pulls it up and over Kurt's head in one swift move. "Look at all of this beautiful skin. So white and creamy. Like white marble or milk." Puck leans down and starts placing small kitten like licks all around Kurt's chest and stomach. Purposely avoiding Kurt's nipples because they are a very sensitive spot for him.

Kurt's mind is going into a daze. Puck is whispering dirty things against his skin and half of them just sound like animalistic growls while his licks and sucks bruises onto Kurt's chest. Marking him.

Puck moves up to Kurt's collarbone, continuing his marking. "When I'm through with you you're going to look like a Dalmation. I bet Blaine never marked you like this huh? He was always such a sweet and nice boy wasn't he. Being your knight in shining armor and letting you be independent. I bet he never wanting to mark his territory like a dog in heat. Taking what was his, or at least what he thought was his, and baring it for the whole world to see. When tomorrow comes and you get up to go to school you're going to put on one of those hanging off the shoulder shirts you wear to dance class and you're going to walk around like that all day. Showing your bruised and hickeyed up skin. Blaine's going to see you this way too. He's going to see all of my marks and feel angry and jealous because he never marked you like I am."

He kisses his way up Kurt's collarbone to his ear. Sucking the lobe into his mouth and gently nibbling on it. Kurt's soft hair tickles his forehead and scalp and he reaches up with both hands and fists two handfuls of hair. He doesn't pull it too hard to where it hurts Kurt but just enough to mess it up and make it look like it hasn't been cleaned or brushed in weeks.

"And your hair. It's the softest hair I've ever seen or touched. You always have to have it so perfectly in place. Every single strand. Every time I see you fixing you hair I want nothing more than to fist it like I am now and pull and twist until just about every strand is standing on end. Making you look like you've just finished a marathon of sex in bed."

Kurt's so hard that his dick actually throbs every time Puck opens his mouth. Puck hasn't even really got to the good stuff yet either. So far he's only talked about his skin and hair but it's a lot more than their whole relationship. Like Kurt stated before, dirty talk hasn't ever been used in the bedroom before with them. It's something neither thought they would be into very much.

Puck moves onto Kurt's face.

"Your eyes are so blue yet so green that half the time I don't if I'm staring into the ocean or a rain forest. Your nose is the perfect size for your face and there are no bumps or deformations to it. Your lips are so full and pink that every time you lick your lips I imagine them wrapped around my cock. Stretched as wide as they can go, almost to the point of pain while I fuck your face."

He runs his fingertips across Kurt's bottom lip. Pulling the lip down a bit before leaning down and sucking it into his mouth. Kurt groans and immediately tries kissing back. puck chuckles mockingly and pulls back instead.

"Oh no. You're not allowed to make a noise until I say you can. You can't even move until I say. You're going to lie there and listen to every single word that comes out of my mouth. You going to do everything I tell you to and take everything I give."

Puck kisses Kurt quickly on the mouth before pulling back and moving to his stomach. He mouths along the taunt skin of Kurt's mini muscles while his hands make their way to the waistband of Kurt's pants.

He licks across Kurt's stomach and dips his tongue into his belly bottom while he pulls his pants down in one swift movement.

Kurt hisses as the cool air of his bedroom hits his dick and his body twitches. He's trying to control his body movements because he's not sure what Puck would do if he disobeyed him. He's never seen Puck this way before so he doesn't know what to expect.

Puck moves his lips from Kurt's belly to his groin. He lets the fine coarse hairs around the base of Kurt's dick tickle his lips and chin. "I love how you have just the right amount of hair down here. It's not too long or thick but you also not bare and cold. I like feeling the tickling slide of your hair on my face when I go down on you." He murmurs against Kurt's skin.

"I love how hot your cock gets when it's hard. How the skin is so tight that I can feel every single ridge and dip there is. How the tip goes from red to purple as you get closer to orgasm. How you leak so much pre come before I've barely even touched you, it literally pools at the base of your dick or drips onto the bed. I love licking you clean, your cum tastes like fruit with a hint of salt. Kind of like a fruity alcoholic drink."

To emphasize his point, Puck begins licking up the pre cum that is making Kurt's hair sticky and wet before moving up his shaft and circling the head before dipping his tongue in the slit. He pulled the head of Kurt's dick into his mouth and sucked hard, letting the pre come shoot into his mouth and onto his tongue.

His hands move to Kurt's thighs and begin stroking and kneading the flesh. Once Kurt's dick is clean and removes his mouth and hovers over Kurt's thighs.

"I love how soft your skin is but how hard the muscles are underneath. I love when your thighs are wrapped around my waist, whether we're lying in bed or I have you pinned against the wall. I love when they are squeezing my head while I suck you dick. I love watching them flex and move when you dance in glee. I also love when I catch Blaine still staring at them and knowing that when we go home they are going to be wrapped around me and not him."

Kurt would roll his eyes are Puck's possessiveness if it wasn't such a turn on to hear him talking like that. Even though he and Blaine are still pretty good friends having Puck mock and tease their past sexual relationship is, weirdly, a turn on. Having him show him and tell him all the ways in which he is better than Blaine and why their relationship was such a joke send sparks of want down his spine. He wants Puck to prove to him that he is so much better than Blaine. He wants that.

Puck moves from Kurt's thighs to his balls. "I love how hairless your balls are. When I suck them into my mouth I love that I can feel your skin and not hair. I love how one minute they feel silky and the next they are so tight and taunt against your body that I can barely even suck them into my mouth."

Puck spends a few minutes sucking and licking at Kurt's balls before moving on. "Turn over." He demands.

Kurt takes a deep breath and turns onto his stomach. Puck really hasn't said anything to him about what happened. He's only been talking about what he likes about his body. Kurt's still not sure what's going on with Puck but there is no way he wants it to stop.

Puck grins down at Kurt's ass and almost touches it before withdrawing his hands. He wants to touch that last. He wants to take his time and play with that last. He moves back into a kneeling position and crawls back up until his face is level with the back of Kurt's neck.

He blows hot air across the back of Kurt's neck and watches the way Kurt's entire body shakes with chills. Puck knows the back of Kurt's neck is one of the most sensitive parts of his body. "I love the patch of skin on the back of your neck that sends your entire body into hyper drive. I can practically feel you vibrating and I'm not even touching you."

Kurt draws a deep breath in and tries to hold off the urge to cum. Just by Puck's words alone and small slight touches and he's ready to blow his load. Even though he's always been sensitive when it came to sex he's never had the urge to cum this fast before.

His eyes trace the contours of Kurt's back. Every line. Every ridge. Every muscle. Every bone. He traces them with his eyes, licks his lips and wants to trace them with those too. His fingers itch to touch and stroke but he knows he has to go slow. Show Kurt that he can turn him on with just words and that not everything is about his dick or nicknames for his dick.

"I love how you can see you shoulder blades but you don't look like a skeleton. Your back is the perfect type for tattooing. In a few years I'm dragging your ass to get a nice back tattoo and then as soon as it heals I'm going to fuck you hard and cum all over it. God, just watching your muscles rippling gives me ideas for what kind of tattoo it should be."

Puck gently ghosts his fingers across the top half of Kurt's back, his eyes half closed and image after image flashing before his eyes of all kind of colored designs that will make Kurt's already beautiful skin even more beautiful.

"I love the perfect natural arch of your back. How it flows right into you lower back and down on into your ass." Puck makes an obscene moaning sound before continuing. "Your ass…your ass is one of the most amazing parts of your body. It's plump and bouncy, perfect for spanking."

Upon saying that Puck lifts his hand into the air right above the right ass cheek and brings it down quick and sharp. Kurt's entire body jolts up on the bed and he bites into his bottom lip to keep the moan from escaping. He's never been spanked before but that slight stinging is sending shocks waves throughout Kurt's body and he finds that he likes it. A lot.

Puck reaches out and grips both ass cheeks in his hands. "Your ass is so rounded. Almost like a bubble but without it being too big." He shakes the globes with his hands, watching as the cheeks jiggle and bounce against the palms of his hands. There are a lot of great qualities about Kurt but his ass is by far one of Puck's favorite, save for his eyes. Puck could get lost in Kurt's eyes, has gotten lost in them actually.

With Kurt's ass cheeks still being gripped in his hands he spreads Kurt's ass apart and watches as Kurt's asshole flutters against the cool air it's being exposed to. He watches as the skin around the puckered entrance pulls tight and makes it look like little tiny wrinkles around the hole. "God I love your ass so much. I could just bury my face in between your cheeks and I wouldn't even care if I suffocated." He confesses.

Kurt blushes at the admission but stays silent. He knows that Puck love his ass but he's never spoken about it this way before.

Puck licks his lips hungrily and stares at Kurt's fluttering entrance. Without warning he dives forward and starts licking and sucking all around the hole. Kurt nearly jolts off the bed but Puck quickly locks his hands around Kurt's hips and holds him tightly to the bed with he continues to devour his ass.

Kurt's mouth falls open and whimpers and whines begin leaving his throat. He can't help what noises come out of his mouth because the sensation of having his ass hole licked and sucked with desperation is a whole new feeling for him and he can't do anything but be held down and take it.

When breathing becomes a major problem for Puck he pulls back with a gasp. Kurt's whole is slick with his spit and red from the abuse of being sucked. Puck suddenly grins when he realizes that he gave Kurt's ass hole a hickey.

Puck focuses on more of Kurt instead of his ass and realizes that Kurt is canting his body down into the bed in order to get friction on his cock. Puck tufts and shakes his head. He lifts his hand and brings it down quick and sharp against Kurt's ass cheek. Kurt's entire body goes still but Puck sees the shudder that runs through it.

"Oh, does my little bitch like to be spanked? You like to feel the sting of my hand when it slaps your ass cheek." He states smugly. He never thought Kurt would ever be into spanking but Puck can clearly tell by the way Kurt's body is reacting that he indeed likes it.

Puck can't help but reaching out and palming Kurt's ass again. He can't seem to keep his hands to himself when Kurt is concerned. He spreads Kurt's cheeks again and watches as Kurt's, no looser, hole flutters and pulses. Puck draws in a deep breath and gently blows air on to the wet cavern.

"Oh Fuck!" Kurt shouts.

He receives another slap to his ass. "No noises." He reminds in a mocking tone. "Now, I'm going to open you up nice and slow and then I'm going to fuck you into the mattress. Literally." He growls the last word.

Puck crawls backwards off the bed and walks over to his bag by the door. He starts shredding his clothes as he goes. His socks are last thing to be taken off while he reaches down into the bag and pulls out the tube of lube.

He slowly makes his way back to the bed as he watches Kurt wiggle and thrust down into the mattress again almost as if he can't help it. Puck smiles, this is exactly right where he wants Kurt to be. Silently begging for Puck to take him.

Puck chuckles and crawls back up onto the bed. He swats Kurt on the thighs so he spreads his legs a little wider and situates himself right between them.

He douses his fingers in lube and brings them to Kurt's ass. He rubs the lube between his fingers for a few seconds to warm it up before bringing the first one to Kurt's hole. He gently rubs the slick digit back and forth over the puckered entrance without actually sliding inside. He wants to tease Kurt with what's to come before actually giving it to him.

Kurt tries to subtly push his ass back into Puck's fingers but every time he moves even an inch Puck will pull away with a tuft and a mocking chuckle. Kurt wishes he had the willpower to get up off the bed and go finish himself off in the bathroom but with his hot boyfriend behind him and touching just about every inch of his body is making him boneless and not really in the mood for moving. Unless its Puck making him move by fucking him.

Finally after teasing Kurt nearly senseless Puck slides his slick finger into his ass and wiggles it around. Kurt sighs blissfully but he knows it's not nearly enough to satisfy him.

Watching Kurt's body relax back into him but also stay rigid because he's so turned on. Puck smirks and puts the next phase of his plan into action.

He pulls out long enough to put two fingers together and push them both inside of Kurt. He doesn't stop until the tips of his fingers are resting against his prostate. Kurt gasps and grips the sheets of his bed.

Puck smirks again. "You know the drill Kurt. You need to take my fingers in order for your tight ass to fit Puckzilla." As soon as the nickname is out of his mouth he begins roughly thrusting his fingers in and out, making sure to press against Kurt's prostate every single time.

Kurt gasps loudly and his whole body jerks with the sudden over stimulation to his prostate.

"That's right bitch, I said Puckzilla. That's the name of my cock and you know you love it. You love when I ram it inside you tight little ass hole. You love it when I let you suck me and swallow all of my juices. You love it when I get real close to you and whisper it over and over again." he stabs Kurt's prostate with nearly every word he says.

Kurt wants to shove Puck away, to get angry and tell him to stop saying that stupid name over and over but he just can't. With Puck's talented calloused fingers in his ass stroking his prostate he just can't seem to be annoyed or turned off by Puck's nickname for his penis anymore.

It actually sounds really good actually, coming out in a growl like that.

Puck takes his two fingers out and immediately thrusts three back in. Kurt keens and arches his back. Puck's hands feel amazing inside Kurt but his fingers aren't what Kurt wants anymore.

He wants Puckzilla.

Kurt starts shaking his head. He's not sure if it's to deny what he just thought or if he's trying to tell Puck that he doesn't need any more fingers.

"What Kurt? What are you trying to say?" Puck asks while he twists his fingers.

Kurt whines. He really doesn't want to say it out loud.

Puck chuckles. "Come on Kurt. You know how this works. You have to tell me what you want or I can't give you anything."

Kurt whimpers. "I want you inside me. No more fingers." He grits out.

Puck tisks and shakes his head mock sadly. "That's not what I meant. You have to tell me who you want. You can do it. Show me that you really do love him." He fakes pouts.

Kurt grits his teeth almost to the point of pain and shakes his head firmly. He may be able to think it but there is no way in hell he is going to say it out loud. No way.

Puck out right laughs and pulls his fingers free of Kurt's ass. Just when Kurt sighs and thinks he's going to get his way he feels the bed lighten as Puck crawls off of it. "No. Come back!" he makes the mistake of yelling out.

Puck hums in fake thought. "I don't know Kurt. If you can't tell me what you want then I don't know if I can give you the right thing. What if I get it wrong? I don't want to disappoint you. I know Blaine used to disappoint you all the time and I want you to be satisfied. Blaine never did that for you, did he? I'm just looking out to see what's best for you."

"Pumhmhmhmma." He mumbles angrily.

Puck crawls back up onto the bed and lays a single hand on Kurt's ass. "I'm sorry. I must have been too far away to hear that, what did you say?"

Kurt sighs in defeat. Despite what he said two weeks ago about how every time Puck mentions his stupid nickname for his dick he can't get hard and he gets turned off, he wants nothing more than to have Puck inside him right now fucking him as hard as he can.

"I said I want Puckzilla inside my ass right now!" he finally shouts snaps.

Puck grins triumphantly and moves to straddle the back of Kurt's thighs. He reaches over and grabs the tube of lube and spreads a generous amount onto Puckzilla. He strokes himself a few times before squeezing the base to take some of the edge off.

Kurt furrows his brows because he doesn't understand why Puck is straddling the backs of his thighs and not turning him around or putting him up on his hands and knees.

Puck grabs a hold of Kurt's ass cheeks again and spreads them apart. Kurt's hole is red, stretched and fluttering uncontrollably and Puck loves it.

Before Kurt can even open his mouth to ask Puck what he's doing Puck positions himself directly against Kurt's hole and dives right on inside. Kurt's entire body is shoved into the mattress and Puck just holds him there for a few minutes.

Kurt opens and closes his mouth on soundless gasps. His entire body is on fire and he can't seem to catch his breath.

Puck holds still long enough to get his bearings before he begins grinding his pelvis into Kurt's ass. He's not even thrusting just sort of humping into him. Grinding his dick inside of Kurt's hole while he shoves his body into the bed.

Without pulling out of Kurt's body Puck moves his legs until they are stretched out along Kurt's legs. He presses his chest into Kurt's back and his arms come up under his body to hold him close. Kurt has no choice but to stretch his arms up over his head on the bed and take whatever Puck wants to give him. He can literally not move. Puck's body is weighing him into the bed.

Puck puts his mouth right next to Kurt's ear and breathes into it. "Can you feel that? Can you feel Puckzilla snuggled inside your ass?"

Kurt whimpers and nods his head. He regrets ever saying that Puckzilla is a stupid name. Listening to Puck growl it into his ear and having shivers rake down his spine making the name sound like hot simmering blissful salvation.

"Say it." Puck growls as he grinds his pelvis even more into Kurt's ass. Puck's bristly pubic hair dragging against the sensitive skin of Kurt's ass cheeks.

"I love Puckzilla inside my ass. Please Noah…please move." he begs.

Puck smiles because he knows that when Kurt uses his first name that he's about to fall apart. Puck begins grinding deeper and pulling out just a bit before grinding back in. He makes sure that Kurt feels every inch of his body on top and inside of him.

He pulls his legs back up into a straddling position and begins actually thrusting in and out of Kurt's body. The thrusts are rough and fast, his balls hitting the curve of Kurt's ass cheeks loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

He places the palms of his hands right on the lower half of Kurt's back and every time he thrusts in he purposely drives the bottom half of Kurt's body into his silky sheets. The sweaty yet slippery cool sheets rub roughly against Kurt's swollen member making it throb with need.

"Come on Kurt. With the feel of Puckzilla driving deeply into your ass, you know you want to come." Puck grunts.

Kurt wants to deny it and hold off as long as he can but he's losing the battle. When Puck thrusts in the next time he pushes Kurt up into the bed, actually making Kurt slide on the sheets. The rough friction and the sudden jab to his prostate has Kurt opening his mouth wide on a gasp and coming all over his own groin and the sheets under him.

Puck feels Kurt's ass clench down around and moans. "That's right baby, come only from Puckzilla fucking you senseless. Milk Puckzilla of his juices." He groans as his own orgasm hits.

The rough grinding and thrusting turns shallow and more like rocking as both boys come down from their highs. Kurt is completely worn out and even though he's already lying down on the bed he slumps even further into the sheets as his body goes weightless.

Puck grips Kurt's hips gently and pulls out of the boy under him as slowly as he can so as not to hurt him. He's knows that he was a bit rough and they've never had sex in that position so he knows Kurt is going to feel it in the morning when he gets up. Puck would feel bad for him if he hadn't of deserved it in the first place.

Puck may come up with dump nicknames for his penis every now and then but Puckzilla is always going to be the permanent one and he had to find a way to make Kurt love it just as much as he does. He's pretty sure he succeeded.

Puck crawls up beside Kurt and finally collapses onto the bed as well. Kurt slowly turns his head to face Puck and they simultaneously meet in the middle for a slow and tender kiss. Now that the rough and slightly angry sex is done with Puck can go back to being Noah and kiss his boy again.

"Mmmm…you win." Kurt mumbles half asleep once they break apart.

"Win what?" Puck asks curiously because he didn't know he was playing games.

"Puckzilla is an awesome name for your penis." He says as sleep overtakes him.

Puck stares at Kurt for half a second before starting to laugh. "I totally knew it." He smirks to himself as he gets up.

He picks Kurt up and carries him to the couch where he lays him down and then goes and gets a wash rag to clean him up. He quickly changes Kurt's sheets and throws them in the dirty hamper before replacing them with new and fresh silky sheets. Once the bed is remade he picks Kurt back up and lays him down on his side of the bed. He quickly cleans himself up as well and then takes his spot right next to him.

For the first time in over two weeks Puck pulls Kurt against his chest and snuggles with his boyfriend. Even though Kurt is asleep Puck leans over and gives him a tender kiss on the mouth. "I love you." He whispers.

He closes his eyes and starts to drift off as well. Just as sleep takes him under he hears Kurt say it back.

"I love you too Noah."


End file.
